Hana Aoi
Character Outline Hana Aoi (蒼井華 Aoi Hana) also known as "Clumsy-Good For Nothing" by her friends is the second main protagonist of the Ōmagadoki Dōbutsuen manga series written and illustrated by Kouhei Hirikoshi. She's an animal expert and does love animals deeply. She works at the Oumagadoki Zoo. Appearance Hana has short, black hair and and black eyes. She wears a white, collared shirt and garbage boots with garbage gloves. She always carries a broom since she works at the zoo. Personality She lives up to her nickname by making clumsy moves, mostly she trips and falls and someone gets hurt. She is the eternal substitute for the hand ball team, she causes an uproar in chemistry class by setting things on fire. She also confused the sugar and salt when she made an onigiri. Although that she hopes that she will become accepted by people that doesn't care that she's clumsy and tries to do her best to become a great animal keeper. Her favorite things besides animals are natto beans, fried soba and Handball. She doesn't like latest technology because she doesn't know how to use them. Background At her school she has a horrible reputation as "Clumsy Good for Nothing" thanks by her clumsy behavior. She is a member of the handball team but they placed her as "Eternal Substitute" because she were throwing the ball wrong and catching the ball with her face than with her hands, but thanks that she were been playing in the handball team, she can run pretty fast. She were always been sitting at the back in the class and has a lack of friends cause about her clumsy reputation. Hana's Life in the Zoo After that she works in the zoo, she were always been waking up by Shiina when he's not seeing her working at his zoo. She's doing the laundry, seeing that she has some spare of working clothes after that she's then been preparing food from the fields behind the neighboring river. After that she were giving meals to the animals she's then on the ticket booth waiting for customers which makes her twitching for excitement, but since that the zoo has a low popularity she's always waiting for nothing and do some cleaning in the zoo. At the end of the day, she's then taking a shower and rest for the next day. Chronology Zoo Keepers Arc It shows the daily life of Hana in the Oumagadoki Zoo after that she has been accepted by Shiina as the new Zoo Keeper. She helps animals to get their agility and pride back that were been holden down by Shiina's stupid way of thinking. She helps them to get a better place or to run faster and evenly tried to ask peoples in a city to go the zoo and went to the beach to relax. An as end of it, she were been trying to help a young lion named Shishido that has been imprisoned in the cage during his rampage that he has set at the first time after that Shiina took him in the zoo. Vs. Aquarium Arc Hanauwa Father and Son Arc Vs. Circus Arc Relationship Oumagadoki Zoo Shiina At first, she thought that Shiina was a very lunatic, scary and selfish person. Shiina is the first person who really sees something in Hana to make his zoo popular and get his body back. Hana first accepted him as a very selfish person, but when she gets used to the zoo, she accepts Shiina as childish and is very happy that he is like that. In another way, Shiina is able to manipulate her and is rarely shown that he's very impressed of her. Igarashi Hana was forced by Shiina to feed Igarashi, but she agreed due to her love for animals. Igarashi tried to explain what Hana must do to feed him, she then explains further to him which she obtained respect by Igarashi and a little by Shiina. After that Hana were been crying away after she were hitting Shiina on accident she sees that Igarashi has been kidnapped by some gangsters. She wants to run away but she were been getting courage to risk her life to safe Igarashi. After that Shiina were been busy to beat them up, Hana saved Igarshi because he were been give away water because he is afraid. Igarashi gives a lot of respect to Hana after that she has rescued him. Gorilla Kong Hana has seen him in his cage all twitching and realized that his cage is too small for him. Hana then explains to Shiina that Gorilla's not to have a large space where they can climb and move freely. After that Shiina were been making a outrage they were been hiding behind some bushes and were start talking. He then explains why he's still royal to Shiina, but Hana were been dragging him out and he starts to attack the statue. After that Shiina has broken his own statue thanks by Hana and Gorilla Kong, they were been hit hard by Shiina and both of the were been creating a new cage. Hana and Gorilla Kong became good friends which that Hana has also a new guard for protection. Chita Hana were been feeding the animals but trips after she tries to give them away. After that she were been crushed by Shiina to the ground because he were bored she then sees "Chita" all fat. She then talks to the director about an behavior exhibition which she must gonna do that. She then goes to Chita saying that he must go on a diet to get back his instincts and repeats it after that Chita were saying that he don't want to. Hana then went after Shiina saying that it is bad that he has a bad opinion from other animals. After that Shiina ask her who that it she then says that it is Chita and came up with a lie that his legs are faster than that of Shiina or so what she has heard. Between the race Chita were been saying that it is all Hana's fault. Hana denies that saying who knows. Uwabami Hana were been sitting in a box were having a meeting with Uwabami and Oogami, discussing about the zoo. After that they came up with some posters they were saying that Hana is fitted to do the job but Shiina has found out after battling with Kisazou. She then went for them through the city but with no any success she didn't give any. Uwabami and Oogami were been calming her down as sign that she has done her best. They were real friends at the time on the beach, they were been talking with each other and so their friendship has been raised a lot. Oogami Hana knows Oogami much better after that she went in the city for Uwabami and he to give a flayers to get visitors. Hana sees him as one of her best friends just like Uwabami. Kasai Hana has been noticed that Kasai were having a crush on Uwabami and tries to help him out. She says that they will start with flirting, but she were never having a relationship before. After that she were been saying "Ram" a path towards love, Shiina appeared. After that Uwabami was in danger they Kasai helped tries to but Shiina got her. After all thanks by Hana, Kasai has been noticed maybe that Uwabami likes him too. Shishido After that Hana were been hearing from Uwabami that there is another animal, Hana then took some of Shiina's smoke while he was playing Tag and released it to an Lion. When he were been activated and causing a rampage, Shiina came to her after that Hana were been saying that it was her fault. After that Shiina beating him, she and the animals were been cleaning up the whole zoo. Ushimitsudoki Aquarium Sakamata Yatsudoki Circus Kikuchi Family & Allies Hana's Mother Hana's mother has only been mentioned in the series. Their relationship is unknown because she has yet to make an appearance in the story. Ikumi They doesn't have a so good relationship with each other. Hana were been bullied by her and her friend and at the time that they were been colliding each other in their hometown she were been throwing away all the flayers. She has become in an shock after that Shiina beaten her boyfriend and tells Hana to wait. Hana then holds a flayer saying to her if she has anything to tells her that she must come to the Oumagadoki Zoo. Noriko Trivia * Her name seems to be a play on Aoi Hana (青い花) or Blue Flower. * A common shorthand of her name is "87". * The character "Zookeeper" from Horikoshi's latest series, My Hero Academia is based off her. She was once nice and kind zookeeper before the Curator brainwashed her into assisting him in his evil actions. Category:Humans Category:Female Characters Category:Oumagadoki Zoo